To an electromagnetic contactor, various accessory units are attached in accordance with a user's request. As a conventional attachment/detachment structure for the electromagnetic contactor and the accessory unit, there is known, e.g., Patent Document 1.
In an electromagnetic contactor of Patent Document 1, there is formed a pair of coupling pieces on the main body protruding in an L shape on a main body side coupling surface to which an accessory unit is coupled. In addition, in the accessory unit, there is formed a pair of coupling pieces on the unit protruding in a shape obtained by inverting the L shape of the coupling pieces on the main body on a unit side coupling surface to which the electromagnetic contactor is coupled.
When the accessory unit is attached to the electromagnetic contactor, the coupling surface of the unit of the accessory unit is gradually slid from an edge portion of the coupling surface of the main body of the electromagnetic contactor such that the unit side coupling pieces move toward the coupling pieces on the main body, and the unit side coupling pieces are engaged with the coupling pieces on the main body, whereby the accessory unit is attached to the electromagnetic contactor. Further, in order to detach the accessory unit from the electromagnetic contactor, the coupling surface of the unit of the accessory unit is gradually slid toward the edge portion of the coupling surface of the main body of the electromagnetic contactor such that the coupling pieces on the main body and the unit side coupling pieces are brought into a disengaged state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-129947